Apenas Um Olhar
by Kah-chan e San-chan
Summary: U.A ... Kagome uma princesa, InuYasha um Principe. Um traidor, uma Jóia, e uma detectora. Num mundo onde os reinos de InuYasha e Kagome são inimigos. Será possivél o amor superar as barreras do destino? [Inu&Kag Sang&Mir Sesshy&Rin]


_Por Rin-chan e K-chan_

**_Apenas um Olhar_**

_Guerra pelas terras de Shikon_

**_

* * *

_**

Acordei com o barulho estridente de cornetas, que anunciavam a chegada de meu pai, o rei, ao castelo. Já fazia três dias que ele havia saído com o objetivo de conseguir fazer um acordo com o rei de Shikon¹. Shikon era uma das terras mais férteis que tinha naquela região, e meu pai queria muito se apossar dela. O problema era que não era só ele que a queria, o Rei das terras de Chikara² almejava por ela.

**_"Se quiser fugir  
Pra qualquer lugar que for  
Nem precisa me chamar  
Tão perto que estou"_**

Levantei-me ao som de batidas na porta. Calcei-me e procurei por um casaco, afinal Hikare é uma das cidades mais frias do Japão e eu como uma princesa, não devia aparecer de maneira imprópria na frente de outras pessoas, principalmente homens. Sentei-me em minha cama e em seguida falei:

"Quem é?"

"Kagome sou eu, Sango!"

"Pode entrar."

Sango trabalha pra nós, é praticamente da família. É uma moça de olhos e cabelos castanhos, que iam até a cintura, muito belas por sinal, entrou no local que se resumia no meu quarto.

"Ai Kagome, hoje você acordou mais tarde que o normal!" – Sango. – "Vamos, se vista para que eu possa arrumar seu cabelo." – Sango é a encarregada de cuidar de mim, como se eu precisasse de babá, mas sou a princesa, filha do dono de Hikare³. Ela ajudou-me a colocar um belo vestido, e logo me sentei em frente uma penteadeira.

O meu quarto era belo: O sonho de qualquer garota. Encostado na janela que continha cortinas brancas que balançavam ao vento estavam à cama de casal de madeira muito cara, encoberta por uma coxa de um tecido macio e fofo de cor azul. Mais a frente tinha um enorme guarda-roupa, e logo ao lado deste uma porta que dá direto no banheiro. Do lado esquerdo da cama tem tipo uma sala com sofás e almofadas, e mais ao lado a penteadeira. As paredes eram de um tom azul claro que realçava mais claridade ao meu quarto.

"E ai Sango, você sabe de algo com essa viagem tão repentina de meu pai?" – Sango que fazia um belo penteado em meu cabelo, e também minha melhor amiga. Somos amigas desde criança, ela é filha da cozinheira do castelo – Uma ótima cozinheira por sinal – Mais não podemos esquecer que também era uma maroca de primeira. Logo ela me respondeu:

"Seu Pai havia ido às terras de Shikon com a intenção de assinar um acordo com o rei, de poder obter boas partes das terras, mais pelo visto não conseguiu o que tanto queria. Fiquei sabendo que o rei de Chikara também deseja as terras de Shikon."

"Kami-sama, isso pode ser um problema." – Kagome.

"Pode ter certeza disso!... Prontinho" – Eu estava linda, às vezes me impressiono com Sango, ela é ótima nessas coisas, enquanto eu não tenho o mínimo jeito. Meus cabelos pretos antes soltos estavam arrumados em um belo coque, com algumas mechas soltas que realçavam meu belo rosto e meus olhos azuis. Estou usando um vestido azul com mangas não muitos grandes, uma fita própria do vestido apertava a região abaixo de meus seios até a cintura, e após ficava uma parte rodada que ia até quase meus pés. O vestido acentuava bem minhas curvas. – "Agora desça que seus pais a esperam para tomar café."

"Sango, que tal darmos uma volta depois do café?"

"Acho que seria uma boa idéia"

"Então até lá"

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Mas seu medo de perder  
Não te deixa me olhar  
Esqueça o que passou  
E tudo vai mudar"_**

"Anda Miroku" – Já estava me irritando com a lerdeza de Miroku. Sei que ele é meu melhor amigo... Mais tem vezes que essa obsessão dele por mulheres bonitas já está me enchendo. Miroku é um Humano, filho de dois Meio-Youkais. Desde pequenos nós nos conhecemos, mesmo eu sendo filho do rei de Chikara. Miroku era alto, com cabelos negros, e usa um costumeiro rabinho de cavalo. As mulheres dizem que ele tem um corpo belo... Mais eu não tenho nada a vê com isso. – "Temos que está no horário! Sabe como o velho Toutossai é, se passar da hora ele vende as mercadorias para outra pessoa. Aquele velho imbecil!"

"Pronto, já estou aqui"

E eu? Bom tenho cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados, e 'Lindas' orelhas de cachorro na cabeça – Pelo menos é isso que as garotas acham xD – Tenho um corpo MUITO bonito, claro treino todos os dias, e não tinha como ser melhor que o do Miroku, afinal, mesmo sendo um meio-Youkai as garotas me amam. (N/a: Nada convencido ¬¬)

"Bom dia querida" – Meu Pai, como já disse é o Rei das Terras de Hikare. Mesmo sendo um homem ambicioso e muito exigente, o amo muito, afinal é meu pai neh. Ele se preocupa muito com seu povo, e isso é uma de suas ótimas qualidades, isso que admiro nele. Sei também que quando eu completar dezoito anos governarei este reino, coisa que me preocupo, pois so poderei assumir se me casar, e desejo que meu pai não interfira em minhas escolhas. Posso até assumir o reino, mais so me casarei com quem eu amar.

"Sente-se minha filha, Kaede fez seu café preferido!" – Essa é minha mãe, sempre alegre e sorridente, acho que puxei a ela. Aparenta ainda ser jovem, sua beleza é inconfundível, uma senhora muito culta.

"Pão com geléia e suco de maracujá? Não acredito!" – Acho simplesmente uma delicia. Ousem falar que é besteira e vocês vão vê só. Isso é maravilhoso, não tem quem não goste, além de meu irmão Souta é claro. Oh menino fresco. Nunca vi alguém não gostar de geléia a não ser ele. Menino baka.

Depois do café fui para meu quarto onde a Sango já me esperava.

**_

* * *

_**

"Calma InuYasha! Já to Indo, to indo." – Lá ia Miroku carregando caixas e mais caixas para a carruagem onde eu já tinha deixado duas e já voltava para pegar mais, 'quando a vi'.

**_"Agora eu posso ser seu anjo  
Seus desejos sei de có  
Pro bem e pro mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor"_**

Ela era muito bonita, seus cabelos negros e sedosos cascateavam até o meio de suas costas e seus olhos eram um dos mais lindos que já vi, de um tom azul mais belo e puro. Fiquei admirando-a quando... – "Ih InuYasha, essa não é para seu bico. Sabia que ela é a princesa de Hikare? O nosso reino inimigo?" – Espantei-me com aquele comentário. Aquele anjo era filha do rei de Hikare?

Aqueles olhos... Sabia que nunca ia esquecê-lo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Sempre que quiser um beijo eu vou te dar  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Sua boca vai ter tanta sede de me tomar  
Se quiser  
Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas me dê a mão  
Deixa eu te levar"_**

**_" ... "_**

Estávamos dentro da carruagem a mais ou menos uns quinze minutos. Ela balança constantemente, o que já estava me deixando um pouco tonta. Havíamos decidido que iríamos visitar Rin, Minha prima. Estava pensando em convidá-la a passar uma temporada comigo, pois fiquei sabendo que seus pais iam viajar hoje à noite, e seria maravilho se ela aceitasse.

De repente ouvi um estrondo e a carruagem parou. Sai rapidamente e deparei-me com o cocheiro examinando a roda da carruagem.

"Alteza. Parece que a roda quebrou. Vou precisar de alguns minutos para trocá-la" - Diz-me ele.

"Está certo. Enquanto isso vou da uma volta com Sango. Me avise quando estiver pronta." – Ele fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. – "Vamos Sango"

Estávamos observando as barracas com os magníficos objetos sejam eles roupas ou bijuterias. Sango seguiu mais a frente, eu estava indo atrás , 'quando o vi'. Ele é tão lindo. Mesmo sendo um meio-Youkai. Tinha cabelos prateados da cor da lua, orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça. Mais o que mais me impressionou foram seus olhos de cor dourada. Eram tão belos.

Sentir que ele também minha olhava. Ficamos um tempo nos encarando. Até que então o moço que estava carregando umas caixas fala algo, e ele desviou o olhar. Logo Sango me chamou, e fui ao seu encontro. So sei que aqueles olhos não saíam de minha cabeça.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Eu penso te tocar te falar coisas comuns  
E poder te amar, o amor mais incomum  
Não deixa o medo te impedir de chegar perto de mim  
O que aconteceu ontem, não vai mais repetir"_**

Sango veio me avisar que a carruagem já estava pronta. E quando eu virei novamente, não o vi mais lá, devia ter ido embora...

Avistei a mansão de Rin, adentramos o portão da residência e logo paramos. Mal desci e Rin veio em minha direção sufocando-me. Eu não sou de ferro poxa. Tentei afastar-me, mais logo vi que seria impossível, vendo que esta nem imaginava o que estava a fazer comigo.

"Kagome, que saudades minha irmã" – Apertou-me mais. Sei que somos primas, mais na verdade nos tratamos como irmãs. Temos um carinho muito grande uma pela outra. Não temos segredos, não só por confiarmos uma na outra, mais por nos conhecemos tão bem, que não conseguimos esconder. Incrível.

"Ah Rin, também senti saudades" – Senti ela afrouxar mais o abraço, e em um piscar de olhos já estava agarrada a Sango. Se não deu para perceber, nós três somos inseparáveis.

"Vamos, me contem as novidades. Nada de me esconder nada. ouviram?" - Ah. Tinha me esquecido que nada passa despercebido por Rin... Em meio meus pensamentos, ela nos arrastava para dentro, e quando me dou conta já estava em seus aposentos.

"Bom, a única novidade que tenho, é que eu terminei com o Rankotsu." – Diz Sango prontamente. Era incrível como ela falava como se fosse uma coisa natural.

"Já estava na hora Sango-chan, aquele cara era muito chato. Ele fala pra caramba." - Não deu para agüentar. Lembramos de como ele era um pé no saco e desatamos a rir. Em um gesto de surpresa, sou pega desprevenida.

"E você K-chan. Não acha que tem algo para me contar não?" – Como eu disse, não se pode esconder nada de Rin. Ela me encarava com aquele olhar maroto de 'eu sei que aconteceu algo'. É, era falar, ou falar do mesmo jeito. Porque sei que ela ia arranjar uma maneira de descobrir.

"Bom... É que... É que..."

"É que...?" – As duas perguntaram em unisoro.

"Quando antes de chegar aqui, eu e Sango tivemos que parar na feirinha do Reino. Em umas das minhas voltas por lá, eu vi um rapaz muito lindo -, tinha cabelos prateados, e lindos olhos dourados. E uma incrível era que ele também me olhou... " – E eu continuava a contar, e elas cada vez aumentavam mais o sorriso na cara.

"E sabe quem é ele, de onde ele é, O nome del ..."

"Não Rin-chan. Como eu disse nos so nos encaramos. Mais o que mais me impressionou foi a cor dos olhos dele..." – Ficamos conversando até tarde. Rin aceitou em passar uns tempos lá em casa. Parece que essa temporada aguardava muitas coisas, se possível boas.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"E desde então estar contigo  
Seus desejos sei de có  
Pro bem e pro mal você me tem  
Não vai se sentir só, meu amor"_**

Estava em mais um de meus treinamentos. Como meu pai diz, eu sou um príncipe, e um príncipe tem que ser habilidoso com espadas. Não que eu não seja claro. Mais o que me incomoda é ele, ou melhor, 'ela'. Não sei o que Jakotsu estava pensando, mais ele tava me irritando. E como.

"Eu sei que está ai Jakotsu." – A criatura ao ouvi minha voz rapidamente se levanta e se aproxima de mim, como posso dizer... 'rebolando' - "Nem pense em chegar mais perto." – O vi fazer um olhar de coitadinho do pau –oco e logo falando.

"Ah InuYasha, deixa de ser grosso" – O olhei como se estivesse dizendo 'fale logo o que quer e da o fora'. Ele logo entendendo que hoje eu não tava com saco para aturá-lo – Ou seja, nunca tinha saco – respondeu –"O Mir-kun disse que quer falar com você. E disse que você vai se interressar."

"Não sei o que deu no Miroku para mandar um recado por você, mais diga a ele que logo vou fala como ele." – Continuei o estava fazendo antes de ser interropido pela aquela 'Coisa'. Mais logo parei quando percebi que ele continuava ali. – "O que ta esperando? Da o fora daqui"

"Ta bom Inuzinho, mais depois conversamos lindo." – Dei um suspiro de desanimo. Ele é irritante. Não sei como meu Pai o agüenta como mensageiro – principalmente quando ele vai enviar recados para 'homens' – ele é muito lerdo.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Música - Tânia Mara - Se Quiser_**

**_Essa fic vai ser assim, bem româmtica, como amor a primeira vista coisa e tal... Espero que gostem... Kissus!_**


End file.
